


Erlebnisse

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Dinner, F/F, Family Dinners, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Yasmin Khan, Illnesses, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Future, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Romantic Friendship, Sibling Bonding, Soft Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan Fluff, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The Doctor surprises a very ill Yasmin with a visit.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Erlebnisse

**Author's Note:**

> I really do think we should get long-haired Thirteen because quarantine and Jodie's hair is growing out. It's so pretty. Anyway! If you are a Thasmin fan then you are already wonderful and you have a good day. 💕💕💕 Any thoughts/comments welcomed!
> 
> _"Erlebnisse" (adj): the experiences, positive or negative that we feel most deeply, and through which we truly live, not mere experiences but experiences._

*

26\. Doctor Visits

Yasmin wishes she could smell the eggplant stew cooking. It must be delicious.

"Finish setting the table, girls!"

"In a mo, Dad," Sonya grumbles from a chair, texting on her mobile.

Yasmin hunches over the kitchen table, blowing her nose and tossing the napkin into her pile of used, balled-up napkins. This is the _worst_. She was feeling fine this morning, and then… Yasmin's throat was scratchy, and the mucus didn't stopped flowing.

Sonya's mouth quirks up.

"You sound like you need a Doctor, sis."

"Very funny," Yasmin mutters.

"What part was funny?" Sonya glances up from her brightly lit mobile-screen. "Mum told me all about it."

"Told you what?"

"She thinks you and her are _seeing each other_."

Yasmin's heart races. All of her goes clenched-hot and Yasmin's tummy flutters inside her which doesn't help the nausea. "We're not," she snaps, noticing the mild, smiling amusement on Sonia's expression. "I already told Mum. We're friends."

"I don't really care but I know you're disappearing more often and I know it has to do with the Doctor. You're _obsessed_ with her."

"I am not," Yasmin insists, knowing it's a lie.

Sonya purses her lips thoughtfully. "I will say she's very pretty. Not my type, obviously, but…"

"How would you know?"

" _Please_ … you're not the only one dating girls round here."

Yasmin wrinkles her nose in acknowledgement, hearing a knock on their door. "I'll get it!" she shouts, Yasmin's voice becoming hoarse. A wet cough escapes her. She sniffles her way into the hallway and right to their flat's narrowed entrance.

On their doormat is a tall, thin woman. Long strands of creamy-yellow blonde surrounds her cheeks.

Ever since she got back, the Doctor hasn't cut her hair. It grew out while she was imprisoned by the Judoon and freed by Captain Jack Harkness. Yasmin didn't know if the Doctor had lived or died. For _months_. Almost a whole year. Then she reappears, twice as enthusiastic and pretending like the Doctor never tried to sacrifice herself for her friends, and it's odd.

Then again, it's the Doctor.

_She's odd._

"There you are, Yasmin Khan! I turn my head and you've off and vanished! Come on!" The Doctor grasps onto Yasmin's brown hand, tugging. "Karaoke night on Rethgil starts any moment now and and you have the _loveliest_ singing voice of all of us!"

Yasmin shakes her head, frowning. "I can't…"

"What'cha mean you can't?"

"I'm… I'm having dinner with my family…"

"Oh," the Doctor mumbles, hesitating. Her enthusiasm replaces with solemn glumness. Their fingers loosen. Before the Doctor can pull away, Yasmin tightens her fingers around the Doctor's hand. She may feel a bit clammy and gross, but this is _important_.

"Do you… want to come in?" Yasmin asks, offering a gentle smile. "Join us?"

The Doctor's expression lights up. She drags onto Yasmin's arm as the Doctor passes her into the hallway, half-spinning Yasmin. The world keeps spinning. Yasmin feels like she's floating in place. _Odd_. The Doctor is babbling and hugging her parents, with Sonia awkwardly laughing, and Yasmin can't hear a word. Then everything feels too-heavy. Like gravity doubles on her.

Her knees buckle.

"Yaz!"

Before she can hit the ground, the Doctor rushes over to catch her. Worry creases the Doctor's pale face. She helps Yasmin lie down, and at some point, Yasmin blacks out during the commotion of everyone else panicking. _"Dhhhr_ _…?"_

"Focus on me, Yaz… you're alright…"

The Doctor pulls out a lavender-coloured stethoscope out of her coat's pocket. The eartips go right in.

"Breathe in… breathe out…"

She presses the diaphragm portion of the chest-piece against Yasmin's heart, moving over to her lungs and heart… then over Yasmin's bellybutton… and then the centre of Yasmin's forehead. Yasmin shivers from the icy cold metal touching her bare skin.

_"Whss happmmn…?"_

"Shh. Don't talk. I'll do all the talking." The Doctor glances to Yasmin's mum. "Najia, do you have any chili powder and tissues?"

Najia nods stiffly. She wrings her hands.

"Yes."

"Good," the Doctor says firmly, nodding back. "Be quick about it."

As the other woman vanishes, leaving Yasmin's dad and Sonya to aggressively question the Doctor who promptly ignores them. They call out to Yasmin still dazed and lying on her back. She peels off her coat, thrusting a hand into another pocket.

"This is going to sting a little, Yaz," the Doctor murmurs, staring down. "But I need you to trust me."

She does. No matter what, or how bad things get, Yasmin _does_.

Once Najia hands the Doctor what she needs, the chili powder gets mixed into two other powders from the Doctor's coat. From little vials. Yasmin has no idea what they are. The Doctor has her roll onto her side, holding out a palmful of the mixture and having Yasmin inhale the slightest bit into her right nostril. Yasmin blows her nose immediately, as instructed, and then feels it.

The _burning_.

It travels all into Yasmin's chest and stomach. She retches onto the hallway floor, half-hearing Sonia running off. Probably to fetch towels. Sonia doesn't have a weak stomach like her. Vomit puddles out. Hot, milky white mucus pours from Yasmin's nose.

"Deep breath in… that's it," the Doctor encourages her, rubbing between Yasmin's shoulder-blades. "That's it."

"What's happened to her, Doctor?"

"This is a milder case of alien viral poisoning," she prattles on. Hakim furrows his brows. "Argentia is known for it. Shouldn't have had the dumplings on the silver trays. Never touch the silver." The Doctor peers over to Yasmin. "How's it feel now?"

Yasmin combs her dark, sweaty hair out of her face, panting and swallowing down gags. The burning lessens.

_"… Better."_

(Something about the other two powders must have neutralized what was in the chili powder and in Yasmin's feverish body.)

The Doctor's mouth softens into a grin. She cradles a hand to Yasmin's nape, pressing her lips to the top of Yasmin's head briefly. Yasmin groans quietly, reddening. Sonya and Najia exchange an identical look of understanding.

"I see," Hakim whispers, getting elbowed by his wife.

"Anyone else hungry?"

*


End file.
